Storytelling
by Girl with guns
Summary: The gaang stops in a small village, and ends up going to a storytelling about the avatar. But they didnt know which avatar. And Aang meets someone unexpected, who is she?


It had just been a short stop to get provisions, nothing more. The gaang had stopped at a small village in the earth kingdom. While shopping, Aang heard a few kids talking together. When he heard the kids mention "the avatar" he turned to them.

"Excuse me, but were you talking about the Avatar" he asked them, curiously. The kids froze, and turned to look at him, a scared look in their eyes. Aang quickly realised his mistake, when he saw a couple of soldiers farther down the streets.

He lowered his voice and quickly whispered "I promise I won't tell". The kids looked at each other before one of them began whispering "Lin is telling stories about the avatar tonight," they both looked around before the other boy continued, "most of the kids go listen, it's in the small cave outside the city" they both pointed in one direction. Then they looked at him and said "and don't tell the soldiers", Aang hurriedly promised he wouldn't and the boys hurried away, just as Katara called for him.

When she reached him, she looked after the kids. "What were you talking about?" she asked. "I'll tell you later" he said and looked around.

"Where are the others?" he asked Katara.

"They went on ahead with the other stuff" she answered.

"Okay, let's follow them, I have something to tell you guys" Aang said, and began walking.

* * *

Later that evening, after the gaang had discussed whether it would be a good idea or not (most of them meaning not) and realising Aang hadn't found out exactly WHEN the meeting was, they finally caved in, and went to the cave the kids had pointed out.

When they went in, they found all the kids sitting around a fire. Behind the fire a girl, who seemed to be around 15 sat. When they entered everyone looked up alarmed. They seemed to relax a bit when they saw them, but not completely.

"Who are you?" the girl in the middle asked them. They all turned to look at her, and Aang gasped. He hadn't seen her face before, but now he was looking straight at it, and she looked _familiar_ in a way that made his heart ache.

Before they could answer however, a boy stood up, and Aang realised it was one of the boys he had spoken with.

"I told him, he promised he wouldn't tell" he said, and pointed at Aang. Everyone looked at him, before the girl spoke up, "well they can stay, if they had told on us, the soldiers would already be here". The kids seemed to accept it and turned their attention back to the girl, who Aang had realised must be Lin. She seemed to think for a while before saying "now where was I?". One of the kids said "you were talking about avatar Aang!". The gaangs attention snapped to her. "Oh yes, thanks Jin" she said, and looked to be thinking, before she began talking.

"Avatar Aang, our current avatar, was born as an airbender in the southern airtemple. He was just like any normal kid there, he played, made pranks and all that stuff. However when he was 12, he was told he was the avatar. Normally they would tell you when you turned 16. However Aang was only 12. Just imagine that," she stopped and looked at everyone, "imagine being told you were the avatar. Imagine being told the whole world's destiny is on your shoulders." She let the kids think about it for a moment. Aang felt Sokkas stare, and he knew Toph must have looked at him too. After all, he only told Katara what happened.

Lin began talking again. She talked about how his friends had stopped playing with him, and other stuff. It was weird for Aang to hear his story from someone else's perspective. However how did this girl know?

"Then one day, he disappeared. Just like that. That was hundred years ago. But now he's back! I don't know how he survived all those years, however I'm sure he can stop the war" she ended. All the kids looked on in awe, she sent them a smile and said "now a

* * *

ll of you, hurry on home". However before they could go, one of the kids asked the question on everyone's mind, "how do you know all this?" she just smiled and said, "my grandmother knew him, and that's all I'm gonna say" the kids seemed to accept it and hurried out.

When the kids where gone, Katara suddenly said "if your grandmother knew about what happened in the airtemple, she would have had to be an airbender." All the others stopped and looked at Katara. Lin had been working on putting out the fire stopped, but she didn't turn around and just said "my grandmother was a nonbender". The others looked put out.

She finally got the fire extinguished, and turned around "however," she said and the others turned to her, "she did live at the southern airtemple. She wasn't there on the day of the attack". Now she looked straight at Aang. "I have been told I look just like her" she said. Aang seemed startled and was about to say something, when a yell was heard.

"Hurry out, those were the soldiers!" she said and pushed them towards a crack in the wall "stay here, I'll lure them away", Aang gripped her arm.

"We can help" he said.

She turned around and startled them all by saying "Aang, you're the avatar, I can't let you be caught, you're the only hope our world has left." Then she turned around and ran. When they couldn't hear the soldiers anymore, they ran to where Appa were, and flew away fast. As the village disappeared from sight, Toph turned to Aang who was silent. "Hey twinkle toes, you knew who her grandmother was, don't you?" the others looked at him now. He seemed sad for a moment then he turned to the others. "Yes… her grandmother was my sister. My twin sister." The others were shocked by the news, and kept quiet as they flew away.

* * *

**I always liked the idea of Aang having a twin, however i wanted to do something a little differently and this happened. I MAY make this story longer, but it has been a long time since i watched avatar, and im not really sure with the timeline, so i dont really know...**


End file.
